


Hair

by ReadingBennie



Series: Ben and Maggie [4]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Benedict Cumberbatch Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, haircut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingBennie/pseuds/ReadingBennie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben got a haircut. Does the OFC like it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Ben's hair is kind of old news now. But I finally finished writing this since it happened. 
> 
> It's a weird one for me, not too excited by it, but I told myself that if an idea pops up, I have to write it out and share it. 
> 
> OH! There's a bit of singing in it: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=omIxKPaMu8I. The song is "Non piu andrai" from Mozart's Marriage of Figaro. 
> 
> Ta-ra for now!

I entered the flat in a whirlwind. It was a rare treat that I got to go home early. I dropped my keys on the sideboard and shed my coat in the entry hall closet. As I made my way into the kitchen, I could hear the shower running and my boyfriend’s enthusiastic singing floating down the stairs.

_"Non più andrai, farfallone amoroso,_

_Notte e giorno d'intorno girando”_

_"Delle belle turbando il riposo,_

_Narcisetto, Adoncino d'amor...”_

_  
_I dropped my purse on the island and shoved my leftover lunch in the fridge. As quickly and quietly as possible, I sprinted upstairs to the master bedroom. The shower turned off just as I reached the room. I snuck in and pressed my back up against the wall next to the bathroom door.

Ben opened the door and let the steam from his shower flood the bedroom. He walked out with one towel draped over his head and another one wrapped loosely around his hips. I took a moment to let him finish his song and to appreciate the movement of his back muscles as he raised his arms to scrub his hair dry.

_“Delle belle turbando il riposo,_

_Narcisetto, Adoncino d'amoooooooor.”_

Right as he finished, he whipped the towel off his waist with a flourish, showing off his toned bum. I couldn't help but roll my eyes and let out a soft chuckle. He shrugged on his dressing gown and I made my move.

“Is that going to be your wig for Richard III?” Ben jumped and turned around to look at me.

“You’re home? It’s just gone twelve.” He walked up to me and drew me in for a kiss.

“Power outage at school; they decided to send the kids home early and since I wasn’t needed for anything else, they sent me home too.” I reached up and pulled the towel on Ben’s head, letting it fall to the ground. “Oh hello, what’s this? You cut your hair!”

“So?” Ben muttered, taking a step away from me. He sat down on the bed and ruffled his hands through his, now very short, hair. “It just gets so hot in wig caps that I decided the less hair I have, the more comfortable I’d be. I almost went with shaving it all off.”

“Ah, the dreaded wig caps!” I moved to stand in between his legs. “I must admit, I do like this look, Ben, you seem younger. That said, I do miss your length a tiny bit; there was more for me to grab onto…”

I smiled wickedly as I scratched my nails over the back of his skull, down his neck, and back up again. Ben groaned long and low, a visible shiver running through his body. His hands shot up and grabbed my hips, hard, pulling me closer.

“Don’t stop.” Ben brushed his nose against the bit of my collarbone peeking out from my blouse. His breath was hot against my skin. “God, that feels great.”

“Mmmm, wasn’t planning on it.” I increased the pressure, varied the pattern. “Couldn’t keep my hands off your hair if I tried.”

Ben let out a breathy laugh. “Thank God for that.”


End file.
